Just a Riddle
by Song of the Seas-1
Summary: The plan she made with Dumblerdore had to take place,it had to be done. There was no hope in the wizarding world at that time. This is my first fanfic, please review. NOTE: The author has changed names. NOW: Amyethstium Then: xXAquamentiXx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Mission

**A/n: I don't own Harry Potter**

_Hermione's POV_

Hermione was walking up and down the corridors doing her rounds as a prefect when Collin, a small second year came barreling into her.

"Sorry Hermione, but Professor Dumbledore wanted to see you in his office." he panted. Collin stared up at her " It sounded kind of urgent. You'd should go and see him right away."

" Thanks Collin, you should get some rest in your dormitory, it's almost midnight" She said.

He nodded and rushed off again._ I wonder why Dumbledore wants at this time of night? Crazy old man. Hermione wondered._

"Lemon Drops" she muttered to the magic eagle statue.

The statue jumped aside letting her pass into Dumbledore's large office. There were many trinkets and magical items that she had no idea what they were, or what they were used for. Hermione recognized the Foe Glass and saw the Pensive sitting in a corner, but suddenly was itching to go read some of the books in the Headmasters large bookcase. _Now I understand why this room is for the Headmaster/Headmistress she thought. _Hermione finally stopped looking at the odd things in Professor Dumbledore's office, and went up to his desk. Hermione found the Professor reading an article that looked suspiciously like a magazine full of knitting patterns.

"Um, excuse me professor Dumbledore, you wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Ah yes, Miss Granger. Can you guess why I sent for you at this time?" Dumbledore questioned. She shook her head no.

" Well, I just had a good idea, but you can only use it when you absolutely have to. You know that Lord Voldemort is rising, yes?"

"Yes Professor." Hermione shuddered of the very thought of him coming to the school.

"I thought that if the students was in danger from Voldemort, and that there was no hope of ever saving the school at all, that we could, go back in time."

"What do you mean? How would that work?" Hermione was full of questions.

" Since Voldemort is a key to saving the wizarding world I believed that if absolutely necessary you could go back in time. To change Tom Riddle and prevent him form becoming Voldemort and destroying peoples lives." He explained.

Hermione was quiet listening and trying to understand

"Why choose me though? Harry would be good for this, he is really brave." She questioned.

"Harry might become blinded by the hatred of his parents death and your other friend Ron has quiet the temper. Besides, you are the brightest witch of your age are you not?" he answered, eyes twinkling.

"Okay, I supposed I understand now."

"Good, so when it is time, will you do it?" the Headmaster asked.

Hermione though for awhile, weighing her options and listing the Pro's and Con's of the situation, and importance of the mission. After a while of thinking, she finally decided on her answer.

" Yes professor Dumbledore, I will do it" she replied with a fierce determination in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Time

**A/n: I don't own Harry Potter**

Hermione's POV

This is it, were are all going to die Hermione thought, the good side is losing. Spells were going everywhere, flying in every which way imaginable, you could hear the screams of curses and moans of the wounded. Hermione looked around, she knew that there was no hope.

_~Flashback~_

_Voldemort and his Death Eater's and army had come, you could hear them walking and could see the Dark wizard army apparating onto the hill that overlooked Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named had an army full of unnaturally large spiders, Dementors, Giants, Wizards, and Witches. Compared to the students and the Order, Voldemort's army was huge. Many of the student's were shaking with fright just at the shear size of the opposing army._

_Suddenly, the teachers and the Order members all casted the most powerful shield that Hermione would ever see in her entire life. The Dark army soon learned, that if you came too close, you would die. Just at that moment it appeared that the Light had just a small chance that they could overthrow the Dark side and He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named. But that tiny bit of hope vanished. Fred, Tonks, Remus, and so many others soon died and the Dark army kept coming and coming after Voldemort had destroyed the shield boundary. Harry and Voldemort had a huge duel in the Great Hall, Harry came so close to winning but the Dark Lord threw the killing curse a second before Harry had a yelled "Expelliarmus"._

_~Flashback End~_

Mass chaos came after that, some people were fighting, other hiding and still more running around confused or frightened. The Dark wizards/witches had the upper hand and Voldemort was taking down someone with every spell.

"Fall back and regroup in the Entrance Hall" someone yelled, most likely using Sonorus to be heard over the loud noise.

The fighter of the good side that were left stampeded into the Entrance Hall, and made a magical barricade to let themselves have a small break before resuming the fight. Not long after, the barricade started to shake.

"Brace yourselves!" Professor McGonagall shouted to our side.

The wall had begun to crumble, the wizards prepared themselves for the worst and even said good-bye to family and friends that were fighting along side them.

"For Dumbledore!" Collin yelled.

"For Dumbledore!" we echoed.

_Wait, Dumbledore...The plan! Hermione remembered. I had forgot all about it! This must be the time Professor Dumbledore meant._

The wall vanished. The Death Eaters flowed in. Hermione rushed up the stairs that led to the Headmaster's, no Headmistress' now, office. The big picture of Dumbledore spoke as soon as she stepped into the study.

"Miss Granger! Hurry, hurry, hurry. Go to my desk and tap the surface three times saying"Alohomora". Inside will be some folders and a silver Time Turner, Take hold of them quick!" the painting of Professor had said this all very quickly.

Hermione ran over to the desk and did as the painting instructed her while listing to the deceased Heads of the school hurrying her along.

"Now," Dumbledore's painting said once she had pulled the ancient looking Time Turner and the folders out," here is your story. You are Gracelyn Colombe; you have lived in France but have moved to England because Grindelwald has killed your parents. You were previously in your seventh year of Beauxbatons before the tragic "accident" that happened to your parents. Do you understand Miss Granger?"

"Yes Professor" she answered, while storing the new information in her brain.

" Remember, you must befriend Tom Riddle and you're a "new" student to Hogwarts, so try to act lost for few days."

" Of course Professor, but how do I get to Tom Riddle's time?" Hermione asked.

" Oh right, the silver Time Turner is very powerful, spin it five times and you will go to Tom's time." he said

"Yes Professor"

"Find me as soon as you can once your there, do not forget your story. The Order and my beloved students are almost overrun! Hurry and spin it, quickly!" Professor Dumbledore said.

Hermione fiddled with the dials and spun the hourglass five times as instructed; she felt a pulling in her stomach and grabbed hold of the folders again. The room got blurry; Hermione heard feet coming up the stairs. Just a she left Professor Dumbledore's painting called out,

" I wish you the best of luck Miss Colombe!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Past

**A/n: I don't own Harry Potter**

1943

Tom Riddle's POV

_Divination, what a perfect waste of time. What does the old codger see in this subject? Tom thought._

"Now Mr. Nott, please look into the tea cup of the person opposite of you...what do you see? "Said Professor Vector.

"Oh, ummm...well...I guess if you turn the cup this way," Theodore turned to teacup to the right, "it looks a bit like an...acorn, and according to the textbook it means...a windfall, unexpected gold." Theodore replied.

" Ah, very well, five points to Slytherin. Who else wants to try? Anyone?" Professor Vector asked.

The Professor continued to ask random students what they saw in their teacup until it was lunchtime.

"Okay, for homework, you need to study all the different outcomes in their tealeaf reading. I can assure you that a test will be next class. Now, I understand that you are hungry so you are all dismissed." the professor said.

It took the students at least a full five minutes to cram all their textbooks and notes into their bags, and to hurry off to Dinner.

Tom sighed, "Come on Nott, I'm hungry. Do hurry up."

Being the Head Boy meant that he would have to attend all school gatherings in time.

"Of course," Theodore said, as he placed the rest of his books inside his bag, "Let's go"Theadore said.

The two boys walked down the long staircase to the Great Hall. Tom looked up at the ceiling, not many students noticed, but the ceiling of the Hall was not the normal, candlelit sky. Instead there was a stormy sky that looked like a tornado was brewing. _Interesting.. he thought. _They soon meet up with the rest of his gang, Abraxas smiled at him,

"Hey Tom! I save your seat for you, a little first year thought it was up for the taking," he shook his head, "idiots."

Tom gave Abraxas Malfoy a small grin and sat down.

" So milord, when will the next meeting be?" asked another member of his gang.

"Well Avery, I was thinking on Wednesday, perhaps. In the Dark Forest, the usual spot" Tom answered.

"Oh, should I tell the others?" Avery asked.

"Yes, and Abraxas will help you," he turned to Abraxas, who had just shoveled a heaping scoop of mashed potatoes into his mouth, "right Abraxas?"

Abraxas nodded fiercely, "Sure, I would be happy to." he said after swallowing the potatoes.

Tom was helping himself to a piece of beef, but got intrupppted by one of his fan cub girls. There was a small tap on his shoulder,

"Tom, could you sit with me? Please?" asked a girl, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I'm sorry Parksion, maybe another time." he said giving one of his heart-melting smiles.

"O-Okay." she stammered, she walked unsteadily back over to her seat.

He sighed, all the girls at Hogwarts were so, bothersome.

Just as Dinner was coming to a close, a girl gave an scream. It looked like she was falling through the ceiling, she fell right on top of the Gryffindor table in some drumsticks and started to twitch. The Gryffindor's jumped up and started to inspect the girl, trying to see what happened or if she was okay. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws ran up too, but most of the Slytherins stayed where they were, and continued to eat, with the exception of a few first years. The teachers all sprang up from their seats and ran to the ruined table. Professor Dippet spoke to some Gryffindor, probably to go get Madame Meadowlark. Using Sonorous, Professor Dippet said,

"Students! Please listen to the Head of your House and follow them to your common room. Prefects and Head Boy and Girl, make sure that everyone is in the correct common room."

After that, he levitated the strange girl to the Infirmary with the help of some of the other professors. Tom just stared at the girl, where_ did you come from?He thought._ He would have to find out for himself.

One of Tom's gang members called out to him,"Hey Riddle! We should go, Sluggie's taking us to the common room."

" Okay, you go ahead Muciber, I'm going to check something out." Tom called over his shoulder.

The boy nodded and ran to the group of Slytherines that were following professor Slughorn. Once everyone had left the Great Hall, he followed the teachers to the Hospital Wing. As Tom rounded the corner to the Hospital Wing he said to himself,

_I will figure you out._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: In The Days of Tom Riddle

**A/n: I don't own Harry Potter**

_Hermione's POV_

It was dark, too dark. A throbbing in her head woke her up and she regained conciseness.

" Where am I? What's the date, and time?" she mumbled, dazed by the bright light.

"Well, you are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it is Thursday, December 23rd, 1955 also known as the Winter solstice, and the time is ...7:45, just after dinner. Who are you?" a familiar voice said.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione sat up in bed, "I well...you see...um," she struggled for words.

"I believe you have some papers in you hand, may see them?" he asked gently.

"Oh, here you are" she handed the folders to him, "they're actually for you."

Professor Dumbledore flipped through some pages and read a long letter.

"You may find this hard to believe professor, but I am-" Professor Dumbledore stopped her.

"No worries, you are from the future Ms. Colombe, am I right?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

" Good, this letter has told me everything. I will have to leave you to go convince our Headmaster to let you attend. Rest well." and with that Professor Dumbledore swept out of the Hospital Wing.

Hermione looked around her. The Hospital Wing looked similar to the future, except the beds had different sheets and dividers around them. A few people occupied the beds at the far end of the Wing and had various cards and sweets from admirers and friends all wishing for that patient to get better. There were cauldrons at each end of every bed, sizzling with different potions to cure the students, the sound of footsteps approached Hermione's bed.

"Is Professor Dumbledore gone? Can I treat my patient now? "The speaker was a small and slightly chubby woman that had a kind face that mad you feel as if you were already better.

"Erm, yes.' Heroine answered.

The women smiled, " I'm Madame Meadowlark, the healer of Hogwarts dear. And who are you may I ask?"

"Oh, my name is Gracelyn Colombe, but you can call me Grace. I'm from Beauxbatons, the Finest Magic school in all of France" Hermione answered.

"Well Grace, you gave us all quite a fright. Just drink this and you'll be up in no time." Professor Meadowlark said, as she handed Hermione, no, Gracelyn a purple potion.

Grace sipped it. The potion tasted good, almost, fruity. It gave her strength and she soon felt wide-awake. A soft knock on the Hospital Wing's door disrupted the silence as Madame Meadowlark went to go open the door.

"Oh Hello Tom, do come in" Madame Meadowlark called.

_Tom, as in Tom Marvlo Riddle? Hermione thought._

"Hello Madame Meadowlark. I just wanted to check up on our newest patient," a musical voice said.

Hermione doubled over.

_This was the man that killed Harry's parents, the person who killed his own father, the murder of Myrtle, and torturer of muggles and muggleborns, she thought._

_Not yet, Riddle hasn't become Voldemort yet, a small voice said_

_He will be, Hermione thought_

_Not at this time, the voice said_

_Shut it! Hermione thought._

"Oh, she's right this way" Madame Meadowlark smiled.

Hermione put on a cheerful face and prepared to meet the future Dark Lord.

_I am Gracelyn Colombe. I am from Beauxbatons and am running from the Dark wizard Grinwald who has killed my parents. I am not Hermione Granger, Muggleborn/Mudblood from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know nothing of Tom Riddle and think he is just another stuck up, pompous student of Hogwarts that fools everyone, Hermione thought._

A pair of footsteps echoed down the hall.

"She just woke up."

Her breath quickened.

_Relax! Hermione thought._

Two figures appeared in front of her bed, one was Madame Meadowlark and the other was the most handsome boy Hermione had ever seen.

_WHAT ARE YOU THINKING HERMOINE? She mentally kicked herself for thinking Riddle was handsome._

"Gracelyn, this is Tom Riddle. Tom this is Gracelyn Colombe." Madame Meadowlark introduced us.

_Great. Another proud, stuck up, conceited person I have to be civil to. Just what I need._

Tom smiled, " Hello Gracelyn, are you recovering well?"

"Very well, thank you" she replied through clenched teeth.

Tom looked surprised but quickly hid it.

"Madame Meadowlark, could you please bring me my bag? I believe I left it at the door, I would like to give our new visitor a gift." Tom asked.

"Of course Tom!" Madame Meadowlark ran off.

As soon as she was out of hearing distance, Tom walked swiftly over to her bedside.

"I don't know who you are Colombe, but I intend to find out. Got it?" Tom asked. He said this all really nicely, but Hermione could hear every word was laced with a threat: Do not cross me.

Madame Meadowlark came back, "Sorry Tom, I couldn't find your bag for you."

" It's alright, I believe I left it at the Library. Thank you so much for you help. Do get better Colombe" Tom said, and he quickly left the Hospital Wing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Audience with Headmaster Dippet

****A/n: I don't own Harry Potter****

_Grace's/Hermione's POV:_

As soon as Tom Riddle had left, Hermione let out a deep sigh. One big problem all sorted out, well kind of.

"Hear is a fresh Sleeping Potion dear, drink it all" cooed Madame Meadowlark.

Hermione drank the potion and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Hermione woke to Madame Meadowlark shaking her awake.

"Gracelyn, Headmaster Dippet wants to see you! Here are some robes, now quickly get changed" Madam Meadowlark placed the robes on a chair and left Hermione to change.

Hermione dragged herself out of bed and put her new robes on.

_Hmm.. The robes don't have a house crest on it, interesting, she thought._

"Come along Grace!" Madame Meadowlark called.

"Coming!" She answered back, after placing a quick Hair Brushing Spell that left her brow hair silky smooth and she ran out of the Hospital Wing.

Madame Meadowlark led Hermione to the entrance stairs to Headmaster Dippet's office.

"Arithmacy" she said, and the Eagle statue let them pass into the Office.

The office looked almost the same, except that Fawkes' stand wasn't there and Professor Dippet sat at the grand desk instead of Dumbledore.

"Hello, please take a seat. Thank you Jenna, you can go back to the Hospital Wing." Dippet said.

Madame Meadowlark smiled and left Hermione alone with the Headmaster.

" I am deeply sorry for what happened concerning you parents Ms. Colombe." He said.

Hermione nodded and teared up a little; Bellatrix had killed her parent not too long ago.

" How did you get past the school's boundary line may I ask?" Professor Dippet questioned.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure Professor. Grinwald attacked my family with no warning. We had expected that he would attack soon though, so my mother handed me all my forms and documents and told me to tell you what had happened. The next thing I knew, I was waking up at the Hospital Wing." she answered.

Headmaster Dippet nodded and accepted her story.

_Thank goodness he has a small brain she thought._

"Well, Professor Dumbledore has explained everything else to me, I guess the only thing now is that we have to get you sorted and get you all your books. What subjects did you take?" the Headmaster asked.

"Well, I took Transfiguration, Arthmicy, Ancient Runes, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Magic History, Herbology, and Astronomy." Hermione answered.

" Really? All of those subjects?" he asked.

" Yes, I also got 11 O. , in DADA I got Exceeds Expectations..." She replied.

"Well Ms. Colombe, I guess Mr. Riddle has competition! Here is the Sorting Hat, try it on!" he exclaimed.

Hermione put the hat on.

_Hmmm... a Time Traveller ,eh? the hat said._

_How did you know? Hermione asked._

_I am the Past, Present, and Future, answered the hat._

_Just put me a House, just not Slytherin, She answered._

_Well you would of done well in Slytherin, and you have already been in Gryffindor. So where to put you? Hufflepuff is defiantly out so that leaves..._

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted.

Professor Dippet clapped his hands, all her books appeared along with new robes with the house colors blue and silver.

"I trust the you have a wand ?" Headmaster Dippet asked.

"Yes Professor." Hermione replied pulling out her wand, only it wasn't.

The wand she was holding was silver with raven feathers carved into the wood, at the base of her wand was two wings that formed a handgrip.

" Come I will have Professor Beery take you up to your dorm. _EXPECTO PARTONUM!" _shouted the Headmaster.

Soon Professor Beery rushed into the office.

" You called Headmaster?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes, this is your new student, Gracelyn Colombe. Good luck!"

Professor Beery gave Hermione a small wave and said "Well come on now, let's meet your new dorm members, shall we?" he asked.

"Yes please Professor," said Hermione, and they left the Headmaster's office.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ravenclaw

**A/n: I don't own Harry Potter**

_Grace's/Hermione's POV:_

Professor Beery led Hermione up the stairs to the Ravenclaw Common Room occasionally pointing out trick staircases and corridors leading to various classrooms. Finally, they got to the Common Room. As the big brass eagle doorknocker stared to speak, Hermione tried to look surprised,

" What comes first? the Phoenix or the feather?" the door asked.

"So you just have to answer the question? " Hermione asked.

Professor Beery nodded "Do you want to try?"

"Sure," Hermione turned to the door " A circle."

" Nicely phrased" the door said, and it swung open.

"How did you know that? It takes first years at least a couple hours to figure the question out? Sometime even the older years get stuck." wondered Professor Beery.

"Well I do read a lot and I got 11 O.W.L.s." she replied.

The professor nodded and followed Hermione into the Common Room.

The Common Room was perfect, there were large tables to do homework on and three big bookcases filled with books. A fireplace had fluffy blue armchairs and couches surrounding it. The centerpiece was a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw with the inscription: _Wit beyond Measure is Man's Greatest Treasure_. The Ravenclaw Common Room was bigger than the Gryffindor Common Room and it met all Hermione's needs. Most of the students were sitting doing homework and chatting while others were lounging on couches and reading books.

"Students! May I have your attention" called Professor Beery.

Everyone stared at them.

"This is a new student who has just been sorted into Ravenclaw. Her name is Gracelyn Columbe, please be nice to her." said Beery.

Professor Beery walked out of Ravenclaw tower after saying good luck to Grace. Most people went back to their work, but some people went up to her and introduced themselves.

"Hi!" a girl said, she had white blonde hair and had a vacant expression on her face, "I'm Jennifer Cairn."

_This could be Luna's grandmother! She's more social than her though._

"I'm Oliver Boot" a sandy haired boy said.

_This must be Terry's grandfather._

"This is Allison Wong." said Jennifer, she gestured to a Chinese girl, who was reading a book of Shakespeare stories.

"Are you reading the Famous Works of Shakespeare?" Hermione said.

Allison glared at her. " Do you mind?" she said, annoyed, "I still have 200 pages to go and my mother wants me to finish it by Christmas." and she stormed off to the Library.

"Don't worry about Allison, she isn't usually like this." Said Jennifer after Allison left.

"Come on Gracelyn, I wan to introduce you to some of my friends." Said Oliver.

"Okay Oliver, but you can call me Grace. Gracelyn can be a mouthful at times." Hermione said.

Oliver dragged Hermione over to some boys that were sitting at a table.

"This," he pointed to a boy "is Jackson Smith. On the other side," he pointed to two other boys "is John Davis and Marcus Edgecombe"

The boys all waved at her, "Welcome to Ravenclaw!" said Marcus.

"Grace! Come on, I want to show you our dorm room." called Jenifer.

"You should go because she," Oliver pointed to Jenifer, "will just make a racket and then we'll all be in trouble."

"Come on Grace! Hurry up! We need to claim your bed." Shouted Jennifer.

"Coming! Sorry Oliver." said Hermione.

Jennifer pulled Hermione up the spiral staircase and through a door marked _Seventh years._

"The seventh year's dorm room is the best out of all, it's sort of like a goodbye present." said Jennifer, "You can call me Jenn if you'd like." "Thanks Jenn, you can call me Grace instead, Gracelyn can be a mouthful." Hermione told Jennifer.

There were five four-poster beds with light blue bedding to match the curtains and big fluffy white pillows at the head of each bed. Jenn led Hermione to a bed closest to the bookshelf.

"This one's yours, all your things have been brought up by the caretaker" she gestured to Hermione's trunk that was lying at the foot of the bed.

Hermione smiled, "So what do we do now?" she asked.

"Well, today is a school retreat, a break from all the exams and a day to just hang around, talk, or catch up on homework. You're lucky that we don't have any lessons to day or else you would be up to your neck in homework Grace!" said Jenn.

Suddenly Oliver appeared with his friends trailing behind him,

"Hi guys, the professors want us to go to sleep early so you should get ready for bed now." said Oliver.

" Okay, thanks for telling us" answered Jenifer "See you in the morning!"

She closed the door with a slam, right on Oliver's nose,

"Ow! Ow! Ohhh... it's burning!"he wimpered as she opened the door again.

"That's for looking into a girls dormitory and not knocking first. " said Jenn.

"I'll nerver understad her." he muttered and stomped off to his room.

The girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"His face, that was priceless!" Gasped Hermione.

Jennifer giggled in response, "You know," she said after they had calmed down "You will get to meet Katie, Trisha, and Ashley tonight."

"Are they nice?" Hermione asked.

"Yah, they can be, just don't get on their bad side!" Jennifer joked.

"We should get ready for bed." suggested Hermione

"I guess so" answered Jennifer.

After the Jenn and Hermione got ready, Trisha, Katie, and Ashley came inside followed by Allison.

'Hi Jenn! Who's this?" wondered Trisha.

"Hi ! I'm Gracelyn Colombe, but you can call me Grace." answered Hermione.

"Oh, so you're new then?" inquired Ashley.

Hermione nodded, "I got transported to Hogwarts after" Hermione sniffed, "my parents died , Grinwald you know."

"Oh, you poor thing!" cooed Katie.

The girls all comforted Hermione after that (with the exception of Allison). Then Trisha, Ashley, Allison, and Katie got ready for bed.

"Night guys!" called Katie.

"Sleep tight." they all replied at the same time.

A moment of silence passed...and they all laughed, even Allison cracked a smile. Soon they were all asleep, waiting for the next day to arrive.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Lessons

**A/n: Sorry for not updating, very long chapter ahead. Like 3,311 words long.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HP!**

Hermione's/Grace's POV:

Hermione was always an early bird as her parents used to call her, she got up well before all her friends, and she took a shower, and got ready for the day while trying not to wake the others. As she headed down to the common room, she decided to wait before trying to befriend Tom Marvlo Riddle. _In the meantime, I think I'll read a book she thought._ Hermione grabbed a cup of tea from the kitchen, (Yes, the Ravenclaw common room has a small kitchen) chose a book from the large bookcases, and sat down on a chair beside the always burning, magical fireplace. Not too long after, the rest of the House was awake and preparing for the day, grabbing books extra parchment, quills and other necessary equipment.

"Hey guys! You're finally up" Hermione commented.

"How long have you been up then?" asked Allison.

"Since 6:00." Hermione said cheerfully.

The girls went silent, "How do you do it? You mean, you're not tired at all?" asked Trisha.

"No not one bit, and I guess it's normal for me, I've always been an early riser." Hermione answered, "Come on, I want to go down for breakfast." she said, putting her book carefully back on the shelf."

"Yeah, I am starving," moaned Katie, and they all walked down to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement, apparently, there was a dueling contest taking place for training against Grinwald's dark supporters. _I guess this is what everyone gets excited for these days, well maybe with the exception of the Balls, Hermione thought._

"Grace...Grace!" said Ashley, "Do you want some bacon?" she asked, effectively disrupting Hermione's thoughts.

"Oh, um, sure" she said as Trisha piled some onto her plate, "Thanks."

The five friends, along with a moody Allison, finished up their breakfast while looking at their timetables, they were all in the same classes together.

"We have DADA first!" cheered Katie. "I'm really excited for the duels!"

"Oh no, double Potions with the Slythrins again, I'd rather puke nonstop for a week then that." moaned Jennifer.

"And don't forget that we have a History of Magic lesson too, the most boring lesson of all of Hogwarts." said Allison.

"At least we have Professor Dumbledore's Transfiguration lesson," added Trisha.

"Yeah, what's his class like?" questioned Hermione.

"Oh, Dumbledore's? Well I've always thought of him as a bit nutty, but his classes are always great fun." answered.

"Professor Dumbledore's class, is about the only one that doesn't make me fall asleep, "chimed Jennifer, " and coming for me, that's a lot!"

Hermione grinned; she was really pleased that she found some nice people to hang around with so quickly.

" Who are they?" asked Hermione, she pointed to Riddle, his gang, and tow girls that she had never seen before.

"Oh, you don't want to cross them, the dark haired girl is call Wanburga Black and next toe her is her best friend, Olive Hornby. They're both in seventh year too" said Trisha

"The guy in the middle withe the dark hair, the pale skin, the amazingly gorgeous electric blue eyes..." crooned Jennifer.

"Okay we get it, you like him. The guy that Jennifer was describing to you, that's Riddle, Tom Riddle. No one calls him that though, only Riddle. Sitting around him is his friends, of as we call them, Riddle's gang," replied Ashley. For such a quiet girl, she sure made her opinion of hating Tom Riddle known.

Hermione nodded, "So avoid them at all cost?" she confirmed.

"At every cost.' Katie, Trisha, Ashley, Jennifer, and Allison said together.

"I guess we should go, most people are leaving," said Katie, once all of them had finished their breakfast.

"Let's go." agreed Hermione.

All of the girls went up to the Ravenclaw common room and got what ever they need for Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts a.k.a DADA, and went to the DADA classroom.

Inside, there was lots of space and a few desks pushed to one side of the wall. The curtains were all closed and the only source of light were the=e candles, giving a mysterious effect. They were having DADA with all the seventh years of the school.

"Lumos Maximus." Hermione muttered, a strong glow of light emitted from the tip of her wand, allowing everyone to see the room clearly. Hermione's friends jumped away from her, the light blinded most of the students.

"How did you do that?" asked Allison, she and Hermione had made some kind of silent truce.

Hermione shrugged, "The electricity went off a lot in my old house, and my mother always used this when it was super dark." she explained.

"Show me." Jennifer commanded.

Extinguishing the light, Hermione quickly made the light appear before everyone got used to the darkness.

"Wow! Can you teach me?" asked Katie.

"Sure," Hermione said cheerfully, "Just say Lumos Maximus to your wand."

Soon, all Hermione's friends had managed to produce the charm correctly, the other students blinking in the light.

"Turn them off, just leave one on." called a Hufflepuff.

Trisha turned her light off first, followed by Katie, Allison, and Ashley. Only Hermione left hers on.

"Good morning class!" said a happy Professor Merrythought.

"Good morning Professor!" everyone chorused back.

"Who casted Lumos Maximus?" she asked.

Hermione and her four friends shyly raised their hands.

"Good job," complimented Professor Merrythought, "20 points to Ravenclaw."

Hermione smiled, she was sure that this would be a great lesson.

"Please put away your books and take out your wands," she said.

After they had done as she asked, Hermione looked around. Most wands were made of different kinds of wood; none of them had a silver wand like her. Hermione got envious looks from Wanburga and Olive. Sighing, Hermione turned her attention to the teacher.

"So today, we will be starting our dual torment. Any Unforgivable Curses and forbidden and that student will face suspension for tow months, you have been warned" Merrythought said. "Now I will pick the first partners..." she looked down the list. " Jennifer and Oliver, please come up here," All of the watchers clustered around to the front.

"Sep back everyone, give them some room." she said, Jennifer and Oliver got in their starting positions, "On the count of three, you tow will dual, winner goes on, loser is disqualified, ok?" she asked

"One...two... THREE!" she shouted.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Oliver

"Protogo!" replied Jennifer.

Oliver was embarrassingly hit by his own charm and lost his first match.

Most of the duels had lasted only a second, and all of Hermione's friends had lost.

"Our next Duelers will be Mr. Riddle and Ms. Coloumbe!" called Professor Merrythought.

_Oh great, I'm going to die! Hermione thought. Oh, wait. He cans odd Legimency too! Close your mind Grace...close your mind..._

"Prepare yourselves!" said Professor Merrythought.

_Breathe...breath, concentrate, she told herself._

"One...two..." Merrythought paused, "Three!"

What happened next was a series of curses, spells and light.

"Petrificus Totalus!" muttered Riddle.

"Protego! Stupefy!" Hermione answered back.

"Rictusempra! Serpensortia"

This duel lasted 30 minuets until Tom Riddle had suddenly had been able to disarm Hermione. Both breathing hard they half-heartedly shook hands.

"Well done you two, that was the best duel I've seen in years! 50 points to Slytherine and Ravenclaw!" Professor Merrythought praised, "I never thought you would be such an amazing dueler Ms. Coloumbe." she muttered. She spoke to the class, "For all your hard work, I have a small Honey Duke's chocolate bar for each of you. Come up to the front to get one." she said.

Hermione walked down to the dungeons nibbling on her chocolate. All her friends had been amazed about how well she did in the contest.

"Let's go Grace! I really want you to see our hilarious potions Master." called Jennifer who was a few steps in front of Hermione.

"Coming!" she answered.

The potions Dungeon was dim, there was potions brewing, giving off strange scents insides cauldrons of all shapes, sizes, and colors. There were worktables and glass phials containing ingredients and already brewed potions.

_Just like back home, Hermione thought._

"Good day class" said a walrus looking Professor.

"Good morning Professor Slughorn." they echoed back.

"Well I must say that I heard about your class duel. Congratulations Tom!" he said.

"Thank you Professor, but it was really thanks to you that I won. I was remembering all the spells that you taught me last year." Tom said in a polite tone. Professor Slughorn looked away form Tom and turned his attention on Hermione.

"And welcome to Hogwarts Ms. Colombe! How are you enjoying Hogwarts my dear?" he asked.

"Oh, It's going really well. Thank you for asking." she replied.

"Enough with my chit-chat, Let's get down to work. Who knows what these Potions are?" he asked, gesturing to four potions the counter.

Tom Riddle was lazily put his hand up to answer, but Hermione beat him to it.

"Why don't we let Ms. Coloumbe try?" he chose

"The one on the far left is called The Draught of Living Death, it places the drinker into a very deep sleep. They are still living but still dead. The ingredients are asphodel in an infusion of wormwood, valerian roots and sopophorous bean. The next potion is called A Calming Draught, it calms thee drinker when they are in a panicked or stressed state. The next is the very complicated Poloyjuice Potion; this potion can change the drinker into another for temporarily. Should you get it wrong, disasters will happen. You need Lacewing flies (stewed for 21 days) Leeches, Powerederd bicorn horn, Knotgrass, Fluxweed (picked at the full moon), shredded boomslang skin, a bit of the person you want to turn into (most likely hair) and Cherries." Hermione said." The last on is called Amortentia, it's the strongest love potion in the causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in characteristic has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive, even if the person themselves don't acknowledge or are unaware of their fondness for the object of their affection. For example I smell fresh cut grass, new parchment, and spearmint tooth paste." Hermione recited.

"Well done! 30 points to Ravenclaw!" he smiled, "Now you will all have to brew a Draught of Living Death, the person who is closest will win this." he held up a small phial, "Can you tell me what this point is Ms. Clolumbe?"

"It is called Felix Felicis or liquid luck. Felix Felicis makes the drinker lucky for a period of time, depending on how much is taken, during which everything they attempt will be successful. It is meant to be used sparingly, however, as it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence if taken in excess. Felix is highly toxic in large quantities and is also a banned substance in all organized competitions." Hermione smiled.

"20 Points to Ravenclaw!" Professor Slughorn said, " You all get one hour and your time starts... now!"

Everyone was rushing to their ingredients, and flipping through their textbook pages. Hermione got all her ingredients and turned to the right page.

_Now if I could just remember what the Prince's book said, Hermione thought. Oh right! You have to squish the bean instead of cutting it and you have to stir the potion counter-clockwise seven times and clockwise once._

Getting down to work, Hermione's finished product resembled a smooth, black currant-colored liquid at the halfway stage then turned a light shade of lilac, then clear as water, after she stirred the it counter clockwise seven times ad clockwise once.

"Your time is up!" said Slughorn, "Let's find the winner!"

Professor Slughorn went around the room looking at potions then dropping a small leaf into it. He was frowning or muttered a "Better luck next time," or "Nice try." When he got to Tom Riddle's potion, he almost burst with pride.

"Tom, this is wonderful. I believe we have our winner!" he called

_He didn't even check anyone else's and claims that Tom's the winner? Not fair, Hermione thought._

"Professor?" she asked, "I'm sorry, but you haven't checked my potion yet."

"Oh all right Ms. Coloumbe, what do you have for me?" he said grudgingly, expecting nothing. As he looked down and place the leaf in the potion. The edges of the leaf suddenly looked as if it had been burned, then the leaf shriveled up. Professor Slughorn was speechless; nobody had ever made a potion better than Tom. Professor Slughorn grinned,

"I believe I an mistaken, this potion is perfect! Are you by chance related to the famous Rem Colombe?"

"Err, sorry professor, but I'm from France." she said puzzled.

"Oh well, meet me after the class leaves." he said.

Of course professor." Hermione answered.

"Class dismissed! For homework, a two inch essay on the Draught of Living Death." he called.

Hermione packed up all of her things then waited for Professor to finish talking to a student.

"Grace? You coming?" asked Trisha.

"No, I have to talk to Slughorn. I'll meet up with you at Transfiguration." she replied.

'Okay, meet you there." Jenn called over her shoulder.

", I have a small group of...well lets say talented students, I was wondering if you might like to join. They are coming over to my office in the next two-week for my annual Christmas party. " He explained.

"Of course Professor, I would love to join." she concluded after a period of time.

"Good! Now off you go. You have Transfiguration right now." Slughorn commented.

"Oh thanks Professor!" she said and headed out the door.

"Look for my owl!" he shouted.

Sprinting up the stairs and up to Ravenclaw tower, Hermione dropped her potions books and rushed downstairs again, Panting, Hermione made it just as Professor Dumbledore started.

"Welcome to Transfiguration!" he said cheerfully.

Professor Dumbledore's class was very interesting; He kept the classes interest by asking for volunteers and saying random stuff.

"Now you can have the chance to practice changing thing into goblets. See if you can do it on these crows" he said as he passed each one of them a crow. Hermione tapped her silver wand over her crow three times and said,

"Vera Verrtro!"

Immediately, her crow turned into a beautiful sliver goblet with jewels in the sides.

"Well done! I award 10 pionts to Ravenclaw." praised Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione swelled with thanks and pride, this was one of the few times Dumbledore had complemented her. The rest of the students managed to preform the spell, earning at least 5 House points. Sitting down to Lunch, Hermione and her friends decided on what to do.

"We could go down to the Lake," suggested Ashley.

"It's too cold and windy outside though." complained Jennifer, "I vote that we should stay inside and take a nap, I'm' tired" she yawned.

" I don't feel tired, I guess we could go practice Qudditch," said Katie, she loved that sport and already had her eyes on being the Qudditch Capitan for Ravenclaw."

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm' going back to the Common Room to take a break with Jennifer." said Alison.

"How 'bout we paly a game in the Common Room?" suggested Trisha.

The friends decide to spit up and do whatever they want to do, alone or with a friend. Ashley went down to the Lake, Jennifer and Alison went back to the Ravenclaw common Room.

"What are you going to do?" asked Katie.

"I'm not so sure guys, I think I just want to get my homework done, I'll be in the Library if you need me" said Hermione.

" Okay, I'll be at the Qudditch Pitch." and then Katie ran off.

Running to the Library, Hermione put her things down in her favorite spot. It was a small table near the big windows. Across form Hermione's table was a small desk that looked exactly like it only it was near the fireplace, a person sat at the desk reading a book and then scribbling something down on a piece of parchment. Taking out her eagle feather quill, Hermione started to write things down for her essay on the proper uses of the Draught of Living Death. After an hour of writing Hermione decided to save the essay and make a copy, just in case something happened to the original, she was almost done anyways. Hermione placed her copied work and the proceeded to write. Not too long after, Hermione was tapped on the shoulder.

"Coloumbe, I couldn't help but notice that you spilled ink all over you page." Tom said politely.

Surprised, Hermione looked down and saw that her inkbottle had been knocked over her homework, creating a big mess and a huge ink puddle that was seeping through her page.

_What? How did that get there? I only looked up for a minuet! Oh well, at least I have another copy._

Waving her wand, Hermione cleaned up the mess before the younger looking Madame Pince saw. Looking at Riddle, he seemed slightly amused at her expressions, but quickly hid it.

" I could help you," he offered.

Realizing it was Riddle that had spilled the ink, Hermione scowled.

"It's fine, I have another copy." she replied coolly, and started to put away all her supplies.

Looking surprised Riddle said,

"Really? Many normal people in Hogwarts would clamoring for the chance to work with me." he shot back, "I could help you turn that essay into and O." he asked again, not giving up.

As Hermione cleaned up her working place, she said,

"Well incase you haven't noticed, I'm not a normal person, I prefer, different." and with that, Hermione stormed off from the Library, annoyed.

_How dare he try to ruin my work and then try to work with her! _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: An Idea

**A/n: I don't own Harry Potter**

Tom Riddle's POV:

Tom Riddle was annoyed. How could a completely new seventh year beat him in potions? He shook his head.

_Oh well, I guess I will just have to get her back and work harder, but how? I suppose I could do an extra assignment for Slughorn, yes, that will work, Slughorn is always so easy. How can I get back at Colombe though? Well I guess I need to find out more about her._

Walking out of the dungeons he heard high pitched giggling noises, Tom sighed. Girls were always following him around, so easy to get his way with them.

"Hey Tom!" said Olive, a little to chirpy, "You know that Hogsmead weekends are coming up this week, right?"

"Of course, I placed the notices in the board this morning." he said, calming his voice.

Olive turned a little pink,

"Well I was wondering if you could come with me?" she asked.

Sighing Tom answered.

"I am terribly sorry Olive, but I am going with my friends this time."

"But Toommm, you always go with them. Why can't you go with me?" she wined.

"I am truly sorry Olive, but you and Wallenberga are welcome to come with us." he answered.

Satisfied, Olive went off to go tell her friend,

"Nice talking to you Tom!" she called.

Now he was really angry, deciding to read more of the book he got from the Restricted Section (Secrets of the Darkest Art) last night. Strolling into the Library, Tom sat down in his favorite spot and stared to read after catching a glimpse of the new girl Gracelyn Colombe writing on the opposite corner form him. Choosing to ignore it, Tom started to read the paragraph on Horcurxes. He read:

_Very little is known about the Horcruxes. A Horcrux is a powerful object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Creating one Horcrux gives one the ability to resurrect oneself if the body is destroyed; the more horcruxes one creates, the closer one is to true immortality. The only person known to achieve making a Horcrux is Herpo the Foul. Creation of a Horcrux is considered the foulest act of Dark magic, as it attempts to violate and tamper with the multiple laws of nature and morality in its creation. Horcruxes are objects considered to be so evil that even the texts published explicitly to cater to the practice of the most terrible kinds of magic will not speak of them._

The book was a great help to him, but it didn't say anything about how to make one. Snapping the book closed, Tom decided that he should prepare for his Death Eater meeting. Across the room, it looked s if Coloumbe was almost done her essay.

_What a perfect opportunity to get information out of her, he thought. But how to get her attention? Just walking up to her wouldn't work. Perhaps if he offered to help on the essay? But she was almost finished, Perhaps if Coloumbe had to start again?_

Tom smiled,

_Perfect._

Walking up to her, Tom tapped her on the shoulder and quickly poured her inkbottle over her work.

"Coloumbe, I couldn't help but notice that you spilled ink all over you page." Tom said politely.

Surprised, she looked down and saw that her inkbottle had been knocked over her homework, creating a big mess and a huge ink puddle that was seeping through her page. Seeing the befuddled look on her face, Tom couldn't help but become slightly amused by this. Glancing up again, Tom saw that she had cleaned up the mess.

" I could help you," he offered.

She scowled.

"It's fine, I have another copy." she replied coolly, and started to put away all her supplies and cleaned the place up with a flick of her wand.

_I didn't know she could do wordless magic! He thought_

Surprised and refusing to her go without telling him about herself, Tom quickly said,

"Really? Many normal people in Hogwarts would clamoring for the chance to work with me." he shot back, "I could help you turn that essay into and O." he asked again. To was not giving up.

As Hermione cleaned up her working place, she said,

"Well incase you haven't noticed, I'm not a normal person, I prefer, different." and with that, Hermione stormed off from the Library, annoyed.

_How dare she refuse him!_

Hermione's POV:

As Hermione reached the door of the Ravenclaw Common room After all her lessons, she realized that she was really tired. Jennifer ran into her, bombarding her with questions about the upcoming Hosmeade trip.

"Hey Grace, Have you been asked to go to Hosmeade yet?" Jenn asked questioningly

"No, not yet." Hermione said, a little sad.

She, Harry, and Ron always went together to Hogsmead.

"It's alright." Jenn said comfortingly, "Trisha and I are planning to go to Hogmeade with Katie and Allison, you 'want to come?" she asked.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

"Great! The trip is tomorrow, have you been to Hogmeade?" Jennifer said

Shaking her head no, she was soon told all about Hosmeade. Tuning out, Hermione thought about how to deal with Riddle. He'd obviously didn't want to be friends with her.

"Grace? Hello? Anyone home in there?" Jennifer knocked Hermione gently on the side of her head.

Hermione shook herself awake, "Yes?" she asked.

Jennifer gave a small sigh, "Didn't you hear what I just said? Anyways, I said that we should probably go inside." she commented.

Walking back to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Hermione and Jennifer were met up with Allison and Ashley, not too long after, they ran into Trisha.

"So are you coming with us?" questioned Allison.

"Yeah, I think it will be fun." Hermione replied.

"That is if Riddle and his gang don't show up." Ashley said darkly.

"Why don't you like him Ash?" Hermione asked.

"Well ever since my little sister Vienna crossed the threshold of Hogwarts, she had been bullied by Riddle's gang for no reason. " said Ashley in a quiet voice.

"Ohhhh... So that's why you hate him!" exclaimed Jennifer, breaking the silence the Jennifer way.

"Come on guys," Allison called from inside the Ravenclaw Common Room, "it's almost curfew."

The five friends walked into the dormitory and falling asleep, just waiting for the next exciting day at Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Hogsmeade

**A/N: Hi, Amyethstium here, (yes I changed my name) I have a poll out because I don't know if I should continue this story. I need at least 3 votes/reviews to write the next chapter or to stop completely and tell you a short summery of what I was going to write. I'm really sorry for the delay on this chapter. Please vote and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, JK Rowling does :(:(:(:(:(:(:(**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Fro: Amythstium**

_Hermione's /Grace's POV:_

As usual, Hermione got up way before all the other girls and got ready for a day at Hogsmeade.

"Hey Grace, how long have you been up this time" asked Oliver.

Hermione was so busy with her homework that she hadn't spoken to Oliver in days.

"Since 6:00." She replied.

"Wow, three hours." he said, "How do you do it?"

" I don't know, I guess I've always woken up this early." she replied.

There was a slightly awkward silence between them as the other Ravenclaws began to wake up.

"Hey Grace! Are you ready to go to Hogsmead?" asked her friend Jennifer, as she appeared on the stairs ready for the day.

"Lets go for breakfast Olli!" called one of Oliver's friends.

"Um... nice talking to you, I have to go." said Oliver scratching his head.

"Come on, Grace, I'm starving!" Whined Trisha.

"Yeah, I heard that it's going to be a really great breakfast," said Ashley.

"Coming!" Hermione called back.

_*Time skip*_

_Hermione's/Grace's POV_

Aren't you excited?" Allison Katie.

"Yes, I heard that Zonko's and Honeydukes are getting some new stuff, I want to check it out." said Ashley.

"Cool, well I have to send a letter to my mum," said Allison.

"What are you going to do Jenn? I have to get some new writing supplies." Trisha said.

" I have to get some new riding gloves, mine are all worn out." Katie said.

" Well, I think I want to go to The Three Broomsticks, I really miss the Butterbeer there." replied Jennifer, " How 'bout you Grace? Where do you want to go?" Jennifer asked as they neared the carriages.

"Um, I was thinking that I wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks with you guys." Hermione answered as they clambered into the nearest Thestral drawn carriage.

"Ok, why don't we go do all our separate stuff, then join Jenn and Hermione at The Three Broomsticks?" suggested Alison.

They all thought about it for a while, thinking about what would happen if they were separated.

" I think it would be a great idea!" chirped Ashley.

" Yeah, so where do we meet up again?" asked Jennifer.

" The Three Broomsticks, remember?" Allison replied.

"Oh. Right." Jenn said.

Steeping out of the carriages, the five friends went off their separate ways, Katie went to Quality Quidditch Supplies, Allison went to the Owl Post Office, and Ashley headed off in the direction of Zonko's.

"Well? What are you waiting for Grace?" called Jennifer." Oh...I...uh, don't know where The Three Broomsticks is, I've only heard it from some books I have read." she answered quickly hiding her mistake.

"Oh, well that's alright, follow me!" Jenn said as she started to walk.

"Um...I was wondering if...Do you knew anything about Riddle? I'm not a stalker or anything, I'm just...curious." Hermione said.

Jennifer giggled," Well Tom Riddle is really mysterious, but I found some stuff after talking to his biggest fans."

" Who are they?"

"Oh, that's Wallenberga Black and Olive Hornby, they don't know that I like Tom yet. Those weirdo's make it there job to scare anyone who likes Tom and to make their life as miserable as possible, To fawn all over him and try to get him to go out with them, and to try to annoy Tom as much as possible. No one really likes them. Anyway, Tom's really polite, it's like he has all the teachers wrapped around his finger." Jennifer ticked off them on her fingers.

"How does he do that?" Asked Hermione.

" Well, Tom is really polite and puts up with annoying teachers like Sluggie, also he sometimes does little favors like helping to clean up or to give a nice gift at Christmas time. He does extra homework and of course he looks help him too. But you can tell when he wants something from them or from you. Either he is really nice, too nice, or he is so scary, like, really intimidating. "She said

" Oh, continue please." Said Hermione.

" As I was saying he is really mysterious, he's always in the Library, if not his dorm or with his friends. Tom always gets top marks in all of his exams and is considered to be the best student that has ever attended Hogwarts. Tom even caught the person who killed Myrtle, he's so brave. His friends look more scared of him though, I guess Malfoy doesn't look as scared as the rest. I wonder why, he's always so nice." Jenn said.

"Hmm." Hermione mumbled, " This is harder than I thought, how can you be friends with someone who is so...arrogant. Ugh."

" What did you say?" Jenn asked.

" Oh, it's nothing." Hermione answered hastily as they walked through the door.

Stepping inside of The Three Broomstick mad Hermione remember all those times she had came here with Ron and Harry.

_Those were good times, good times, Hermione thought._

" So do you want a Butterbeer?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh!" Hermione said, being woken from her moment of memories, "Um, yes please."

"Okay, I'll order our drinks," said Jenn.

The small place was just like Hermione remembered, a little newer looking and Madame Rosmerta looked younger, but other than that, it was all the same. Taking a small sip of her drink Hermione wondered how that small silver time turner got her all those years back.

" So Grace, how are you enjoying Hogwarts this far? I see you have all those trick steps figured out along with the maze of corridors, and you've found all the short cut. How did you get around so easily?" Jennifer asked.

" Oh, well, it wasn't really hard." Hermione replied, " You have to learn quickly in order to get to classes on time."

" Oh, well I guess that's why you were put in Ravenclaw, you're so good at remembering things." Jennifer complemented.

" Thanks Jenn, I think you're smart too." Hermione said back.

Just then, the door swung open and a blast of cold December air whooshed through the door. Riddle and his so-called friends were here. Sitting at a booth, the group looked like they were having a long conversation. Jennifer and Hermione stared at them for a while, then went back to their drinks.

"So..." Jennifer said awkwardly.

" Hey new girl! Come over here!" yelled a blond haired boy.

_Oh Merlin, a thought._

Getting up silently, Hermione made her way up to their table.

"Coloumbe, I want to talk to you." said Tom.

"Um, do you want to go?" Hermione said. "Follow." he commanded.

Leading her to a secluded spot, Riddle turned to her.

" Abraxas told me that you turned him down when he asked you to go Hogsmead with him. Now he is distraught." Riddle said cautiously.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, "Um, he didn't ask me anything, much less talked to me. Why would I do that?" Hermione replied.

" He did, now if you don't apologize to him," Tom snatched her wand form Hermione's back pocket, " I will be forced to break this."

"What? you can't do that!" Hermione exclaimed.

Tom held her precious wand against his two fingers, " Do not think I will not do it." he said.

Seeing no way out, Hermione said, " Okay, okay, okay. I'll do it., Just give me my wand." she concluded.

Handing Hermione's wand out to her, they walked back to the table, Abraxas looking sad.

" So," he drawled, sounding just like Draco, " I think you have something to say. No?" he said.

" You know what Abraxas? I'm sorry, okay?" Hermione pushed out through gritted teeth.

" For what?" asked another boy.

" For this!" Hermione yelled.

Hermione was so furious that they would actually try to make her to apologize for "Dumping Abraxas, that she poured his and the other boy's Butterbeer straight on top of Abraxas pride and joy. His hair. Saying a quick non-verbal hair color changing charm to add effect to the whole situation. Storming out of the place, Hermione barley noticed that the rest of her friends were standing at the door, frozen speechless.

" Sorry." Hermione mumbled as she pushed past them.

Out in the snow, Hermione started to cool off from her small tantrum. Smiling, she heard a shout that obviously came from Abraxas,

" MY HAIR? WHAT DID SHE DO TO MY HAIR?" he yelled as his hair turned a Weasly red shade.

Oh, revenge was sweet.


	10. Chapter 10

Keeper of the Ferret

**AN: Hi, I have decided that this will be the second to last chapter of this story. Keeper of the Ferret is dedicated to Cookie97 and J-star Black.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, period, end of story.**

_Tom Riddle's Pov:_

"MY HAIR! WHAT DID SHE DO TO MY HAIR" yelled Abraxas. His once white blond hair was turning a bright orange and red color.

Tom sighed, " I told you it wouldn't of worked, she saw straight through you."

" Never mind that," he snarled, "get my hair to change back to normal!" he shouted.

Tom instantly snapped out of his friendly personality and went back to his normal cold posture.

"Remember who I am Abraxas, do not try that again" he said in a tone of authority, flicking his wand, Abraxas' hair turned a light shade of orange, " It will return to normal in a few weeks."

Abraxas shirked away from him, " Yes milord."

"Come along," Tome said to his followers, " I believe it is time for us to go back to the carriages."

Getting up from the tables, Riddle stalked out of the pub with his loyal supporters trailing behind him, fearing his wrath.

*Time skip*

_Hermione's/Grace's POV:_

_That ugly toe rag! why can't he go bother someone else, thought Hermione._

"Grace! Hey Grace, Wait up!" called a familiar voice, it was Katie.

" Oh hi Katie, I was just going to get ready for bed, I'm a little tired today." Hermione said quietly.

" Okay, I just wanted to say how hilarious Malfoy looked! This will fly across the school quickly, Jenn will make sure of that!" she said as the walked up the stair to the dorm room." After you left he was yelling at Riddle to get the color of his hair changed."

_Bet that got him mad Hermione thought._

"You should of seen Tom's face, he looked furious. His emotions change so quickly, don't you think?" Katie asked.

" Oh, um I guess. See you Katie, please say by to the others for me." Hermione replied.

"'Kay see you!" answered Katie with a wave, " Sweet dreams." and walked out the door making sure to close the door gently.

As Hermione's head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

The next day, Hermione was walking to her potions class with Jennifer and Alison when she saw one of Riddle's gang members beating up a second year. Both Hermione and Jennifer looked at each other and reacting the same way, they rushed at the person.

" Avery! Stop hurting him and pick on someone your own size! " yelled Jennifer, she was a few paces behind Hermione but sure had a strong voice.

Avery jumped back from the boy to find two angry females running at him, wands drawn.

"Go away before I take out my, and that will not be a good idea if you ignore my advice" he said in a proud voice, " This is none of your business."

" You were hurting a second year, of course it's our business!" shouted Jennifer, enraged.

_My, Jenifer has quite the pair of lungs. Oh great, A crowds approaching just what I need, Hermione thought._

As Jennifer started to walk away, Hermione saw that Avery was raising his wand to hex her. Remembering the scene with Malfoy and Professor Moody, she decided to reenact the scene.

"Oh now you don't !" Hermione shouted, performing a wordless Expelliarmus at his wand, effectively sending it flying away, " I don't like people who hex someone one behind their backs." giving another flick of her wand Hermione changed Avery into a golden haired ferret, the fur was the exact same color of Avery's. Bouncing him around the crowd and making him do air cartwheels made everyone laugh.

_I would prefer it to be Abraxas, just to make it a family tradition, but Avery will do just fine, Hermione thought._

By now, the students who had come to watch were on their hands and knees laughing. Hermione had transfigured her quill, ink, and parchment in to a frilly pink dress and make up, forcing Avery to wear them, it was quite a funny sight.

" What is going on?" said an angry voice. Riddle was here.

The crowd quickly dispersed, leaving Hermione with a ferret. Floating the Avery the Ferret down, Hermione looked up to face Riddle.

" Hello Tom, What are you doing on this fine day?" she asked politely.

He fought to keep his face straight, " Turn him back." Tom commanded, " And 10 points from Ravenclaw for using transfiguration on a student."

Sighing, Hermione turned Avery back into his usual form. Avery had the same dress on him over his robes with make up smeared across his face.

" Ri-Ri-Riddle, I'm so sorry!" he said.

"5 points from Slytherin for bullying a second year and for wearing things other than your school uniform." he said coldly, " I suggest that you go to your class unless you want to loose more house points.." he said to Hermione.

Smiling sweetly, Hermione walked away, but only to the corner so that she could hear what they would say next.

"Avery! I believed that you had some sense after Professor Slughorn placed you in the Slug Club , but apparently I was incorrect." he said.

" I'm so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so, sorry milord! It' won't happen again!" sniffled Avery.

" Sorry is not good enough," Riddle sounding very much like Voldemort like voice, "you must understand that you have mad a fool out of me and yourself in these past few minuets."

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get caught!" Avery said in a scared little voice.

" I don't think you understand Avery," Tom paused to see if anyone was near, " this will have to do until the meeting tonight. _Crucio!"_

Deciding that she had heard enough, Hermione creep down the hallway, her footstep muffled from Avery's thrashing


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Last Day

**AN: As usual... I do not own Harry Potter (see: J.k Rowling)**

_No one's POV:_

The day turned into weeks and those weeks turned into months, which turned to years.

Hermione and Tom worked furiously now, each trying to best the other one in the subject. Tom was slightly better at Potions, Charms, and Herbology, (Hermione still blames that one missed day of Cheering charms when she was back in the future for her lack of knowledge in Charms class), and Hermione was better at Transfiguration, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, and Defense against the Dark Arts. During their studies, the two rival's friends played various pranks, dueling and insulting one another in the corridors. After a particular prank that set her off, Hermione stormed to the Head's Dorm Room, some cotton balls and honey stick to her hair.

_Hermione's POV:_

How could he? Just after she had woke up, Hermione had found her and the rest of Ravenclaw looking like snow people. They had cotton puffs stuck to their robes and refused to come off.

_Luckily I knew the spell to get rid of most of the puffs._

Knocking loudly on the Slytherine Common Room Door, Hermione thought of a good way to start the conversation. A little while back, Katie and Alison had set Nifflers on the Slytherin's homework that had been encrusted with gold and shiny gold paper. In retaliation, the Slytherin's had put the Ravenclaw's homework in a vat of tomato sauce. All the pranks had played heavily on the Houses Homework and their House Point and Hermione decided to stop it. Not long after, Tom opened the Door with a composed face, but Hermione could see that he was dying with laughter inside.

" May I come in?" she asked annoyed.

Tom just opened the door wider and gestured for her to take a seat in the big comfy sofa. Sitting down, Hermione thought of how nice it would be to have this as her dorm room.

" What can I do for you?" Tom asked politely.

Turing towards him, Hermione took a big breath,

"THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR! My homework is wrecked, there are feathers covering every inch of the common, there's cotton puffs stuck to everyone, Robin has bird wings and is now in the hospital, and No one can eat anything because you and your so called friends always spike our food!" Hermione shouted.

Not looking the least bit fazed Riddle said calmly, "Is that all what you have come for? To yell?"

Hermione sighed, " No, I was hoping we could have a truce. You could tell your friends to stop and I will tell mine this fight is running my academic life, but this means that I won't follow you around or do your bidding like your stupid friends!" Hermione got riled up again, "And what have you got against Muggleborns huh? I know what you did to Myrtle and you parents. I see when you order your friends, and what they, or do you call them Death Eaters now? Do to do poor ****Potter!"

Hermione looked up, Riddle was staring blankly at the wall. No one had ever asked to do that or even more astonishing, know about his murders.

"How do you know this?" he asked quietly.

"Truce or no truce, because by the looks of you common Room," Hermione gestured to the blue colored ketchup staining the walls," I think you may want to say yes."

Thinking quickly Hermione started to get up but Tom pulled her down.

"Stay." he said.

Glaring at him, Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by a silenceo.

"Relax," Tom said. "Guess I will have to say yes, our two houses are becoming the laughing stalks of the school. But on one condition." taking off the charm to let her answer.

"And what is that?" Hermione asked.

Tom replied, " You are NOT, to tell anybody about my parents, Myrtle, or my friends." glaring at her for extra incentive.

_Wow he is scary, Hermione thought._

Smiling, he said, " So will you promise?"

_Darn it, he must have heard me!_

" Sure, I promise."

To make it official, they shook hands.

"Tom," Hermione thought fast, " Do you want to be friends?" she asked sheepishly.

Unsure, but smiling, Tom answered, " Well, do you want to go to the Library friend?"

" Sure!" Hermione said, " I have to show you this one-" Hermione was cut off by a howling wind that surrounded her in a hurricane.

When it stopped, Hermione found herself in the gold and red colors of Gryffindor, not the blue and silver of Ravenclaw.

_Strange..._

Curious, Hermione walked around the corner and was met by some old friends,

"Hermione! We've been looking all over for you! Where were you?" called Ron

_No One's POV:_

Overjoyed to see her friends, Hermione talked and caught up with them. Apparently, when Tom had become her friend, he had started to understand friendship. And having finished her quest, Hermione went back to the past.

**A/N: So, so, so, sorry I didn't write more! I just didn't have the inspiration. I am currently trying out a new Fanfic, it's called: The Others. Please read it. Thanks to:**

**Cookie97**

**J-Star Black**

**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun**

**Who reviewed. I had lots of fun and am very pleased to see how it turned out. Sorry again,**

**~Alicecullendawn**


End file.
